Road To Sisterhood
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: Anna wants to be free and go where ever she wants. But after she remembers she has an older sister named Elsa, she decides to run away with Kristoff, a high school friend, to find her long lost sister. Only problem is L.A. is about 2000 miles from where she lives! So a road trip across the country is what's needed to get there and fast before her angry stepfather catches up.
1. First Night Of Summer

**Ok everyone! This is my very first Frozen Fanfic! I'm excited about this story and please let me know if you let it and if you want me to continue :)**

* * *

><p><em>A 5 year old Anna was sleeping happily in her warm bed during a cold winter's night. She suddenly awoke by a creaking sound coming from the door moving slowly. Anna could barely see while being still being half asleep. The figure walked closer to Anna's bed and then stop looking very hesitant. Anna began to recognize it was her older sister. Anna smiled cheerfully and fully awake she got up from her bed and sat over her covers. "Elsa you came to play!" It had been a while that she had seen her sister after their father left. Elsa was always in her room all day and always looked sad when she came out. But Anna saw Elsa was in tears, she wondered why and was starting to feel concerned. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Elsa threw her arm up in the air to reveal a sharp object. Anna saw a quick flash of light from the object then grew scared but before she had any chance to react she felt something painful entering her left arm then fell off the bed still in pain. She held her arm and forgotten that Elsa was still in the room. She cried for her mother but no response. All she heard was fighting. Suddenly Anna felt tried and dizzy and before she passed out she found a man standing over her grabbing Elsa. He looked down at Anna with an evil grin. <em>

Anna woke up in distress. She was heavily breathing. She stayed in bed trying to control her breathing for about a few seconds, then relaxed. She was having strange dreams about a girl named Elsa who seemed to play a role of being the big sister to her in her dreams. She looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. _Was I asleep for that long? _Anna only planned to take a small nap after school, but it looks like she had been even more exhausted. She looked to the mirror at the side of her bed. Her hair was always messy after her sleep as always. Still feeling tired she lazily moved her eyes to look at the cloak shown in the mirror. She took her time translating the numbers that were backwards. She solved it. It was 6:03pm. _Damn! I'm gotta get ready!_ She jumped out of the bed and ran to her closet to pull out whatever decent she could find. A pink t-shirt and blue shorts. _Whatever, that'll work it's hot anyways. _She sat on her desk with another mirror and started to do her hair. Two pigtail braids some mascara and then was set to go.

Anna snuck out of her room to go downstairs to make sure if her mother was home. Not risking to go into the kitchen she saw her mother working on taxes to what Anna assumed.

"Hey mom?!" She called out making sure she isn't seen. "I'm not feeling too good for dinner tonight can I just stay in my room for the rest of the night? I promise I'll at least eat something in the morning."

"Ok sweetheart, is there something wrong? You feeling sick?" Her mother asked with concern.

"Um, ya my stomach's been hurting all day and just the thought of eating tonight is making me feel light headed."

"Do you need anything?" She was starting to head toward the staircase to see her daughter.

Anna could feel her mother getting closer and then quickly started to head back upstairs. "No don't worry mom! I got it under control. I'm fine I just need to rest. I promise!"

Her mother stopped, "O-ok if you say so. Get better sweetie. See you in the morning then." With that, Anna could tell the she went back to do what she was working on.

Anna exhaled and went back to her room. She hated lying to her mother but it was the only way for her to get her to do her activities. Anna locked her door and grabbed her small bag then headed toward her window. She opened the window then claimed onto the tree next to her and made her way down. _Crap, I forgot a sweater for later. _She looked back up at the window which seemed higher than she thought. _Eh, I just borrow one from someone. _She shrugged it off and made her way down the street. She waited at the corner for about a minute. She looked at her watch and it was almost 6:30. She started to get impatient but she was enjoying the summer breeze that was beginning to blow. It finally felt cool to her after this week. Hot. All day and night. But tonight she finally got to look forward to tonight's weather after feeling the breeze. A navy blue car pulled in and Anna realized her friend arrived.

"Finally, Kristoff! And I thought I was gonna be late and you waiting on me." She got into the passenger seat of the car. "Hey you were just earlier then the time I said." "You said 6:30. It's 6:45 now" She showed him them time on her watch. He just sat there for a sec. "Close enough!" He exclaimed, then started to drive back into the road.

They drove for about 10 minutes and it was pure silence. Kristoff was normally quiet while Anna would talk about useless things and he noticed it wasn't normal for her to be this quiet. "So Anna, how was the fest of your day after school?" Lame, he thought, he wasn't really creative with his words. "Well, all I did was took a nap. And I dreamed of her again." Kristoff understood the little girl in her dreams. She would tell him who she is and what they would do together. It was mainly them being sisters doing sisterly things. But Anna explained today's dream to Kristoff. He was I bit surprised at Anna's nightmare and didn't like to see her scared either. She actually felt part of the dream and felt that it actually happen.

"Well I doubt someone has or will ever do that you Anna."

"What makes you think that? I've technically been sheltered my whole life and still am."

"Please, look at yourself. I bet you snuck out again without telling your mom about this."

"Come on! You and I both know she wouldn't have let me gone with her permission any way."

"Maybe if you listened to her you might not run into any trouble."

"Maybe if you would've actually got your driver's license we wouldn't get pulled over and sent to jail." Anna stated. Kristoff turn around to check if there was a cop following just to be sure. "Ok, you got me. But hey it's not like I'm some crazy driver like you are." "Hey! Ya I may be terrible but you don't see me racing on the streets on Saturday nights." Anna smirked and stared at Kristoff. Busted! Kristoff was felling uneasy. He managed to choke out, "You know?" "Oh I know plenty. Snuck out last Saturday to see it. You were pretty fast," she sounded impressed. Kristoff relaxed, "Really you think so?" "Yeah it was cool! Too bad the cops came everyone who was waiting by the finish line had to run away. It was funny." They laughed. "Well, now you know why I wasn't at school for a few days." "Totally makes sense! And you're still driving!"

They were still driving and as they cooled down, Kristoff was thinking about something. "I guess we're just desperate."

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Look at us, high school kids causing trouble. We are told what not to do while everyone else has their fun. We want to try new things, experience new places."

"Exactly! I wanna leave this place one day and see the world! No more being sheltered and having my mom hiding me in my room. I want to live."

"And maybe we will. This summer perhaps. Right, we're headed to the to the town's Annual Summer's Festival that's held at the beginning of every summer, but after this, you never know, there might be an opportunity for us to do something else this year. Hopefully."

"I hope your right Kristoff."

Anna felt the car stopped and looked out the window. She could see lots of people outside heading towards tonight's concert. She could see booths and bright lights everywhere. Her face was lighting up with excitement and turned to see Kristoff who was also excited only because of Anna's expression. "Let's make tonight last." They both got out of the car and ran to front of the entrance. They went around and look at the things they had to offer, they ate, played games, watched mini performances with many actors and talented people. By the time it was dark they walked over to the beach on the side and talked.

"Um, Kristoff? If you didn't want me to disobey my mother and leave going to places without her knowing, why do still hang out with me and drive me around?"

"I don't want you to be alone. After seeing you getting pushed away by everyone and having your parents keep you inside. You deserve to at least have some fun."

"But don't you like being alone. I don't bother you do I?"

"No not at all. I honestly don't mind you. Don't ever think I feel like I'm being forced to be with you the entire time. I like you."

"You like me?"

Kristoff froze. "I-I mean like a friend. Not like-like you but your awesome! Unless you want me to like you-I mean! Uh…" Anna was laughing. She understood what Kristoff meant but it was funny to see him stutter like this. She knew he was never good around girls. Kristoff was blushing and was embarrassed about what he said. _Make a fool of yourself in front of your crush. Good job Kristoff, now she thinks I'm a dork. _

Anna was still laughing, "You're suck a dork Kristoff!" _See! _Kristoff thought. Anna calmed down and looked up at him. "It's ok Kristoff, I know what you mean. And thanks for being such a good friend of mine."

"No Problem."Kristoff was already feeling better about himself. Even though he's still in the friend zone he prefers to at least see Anna happy. "Ok Anna now I have a question for you."

"Ok what is it?" Anna smiled starting to feel like it was a game of 20 questions.

"It's about your stepdad. And your real dad." He could see Anna's smile fading away after hearing what he said. He panicked. "I mean if don't want to answer it that's fine you could just ignore what I said and-", He was cut off by her. "It's cool Kristoff I don't mind telling you. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, simple really, where are they?" They stopped walking and it gave Anna the chance to think.

"It's hard to remember about my real dad. My parents got a divorce when I was really young, I think I was 4. Anyway my mom told me that he went to live in L.A. and I'm not sure what he does. And my stepdad…I'm not sure and I don't care. All he does it cause trouble in the house and gamble with friends, he'll even use our money. He's seems rich too but it's not like he has an actual career or something."

"Seems rich?"

"Yeah that's a little hard to explain and hard for me to understand too, he's like a gangster from the 1920s I guess." Anna joked.

"So why do you think your mom decided to raise you instead of your dad?"

"Oh well it seems he didn't want to deal with me at all. He mentioned to my mother that he wouldn't be a good influence on me. She told me he had some problems with his life. But before she offered to help him...he just upped and left. Not even a goodbye. Left my mom depressed for a while but then meet Roger after that. Again, I believed he married her because he wanted the money she had, but it's nice for my mom to see me at least having a 'father figure' around (which he'll never be), and she was able to love and care for me, a lot. I'm pretty spoiled now."

"No wonder. Ow!" Kristoff felt Anna punch him in the arm. Didn't hurt much but she was pretty strong for a girl. "Why do you think your mom keeps you locked up in the house?"

"Oh Actually that's not my mom's rule. It's my stepdad's, He doesn't want anyone to know I excist I guess. One day when I was a little girl someone broke into the house and stabbed me in the arm." She lifted up her sleeve from the left to reveal a scar. Kristoff's eyes grew big. "I almost died from the amount of blood I lost that night. Anyway I don't remember any of my childhood. The attack that night must have shocked me so much that night I forgotten everything."

Kristoff felt sorry for her. No young girl like her should've gone through that. But to be able to see her not afraid of anything was what made her attractive, to him at least.

"And that's why I'm not aloud to leave the house. Unless it's school of course. So that no one will hurt me." She said it proudly but with a hint of sarcasim.

"I would never hurt you." Said Kristoff calmly.

"Of course you wouldn't Kristoff, I know we've only meet in high school for more than 3 years now but I can totally trust you, your my best friend!" She took off and he chased after her.

They reached back to the festival to see the final concert playing for the night. Everyone was rocking out, dancing and enjoying the music. There was one final song that was left but before they could do that they had an announcement to make. A man in a white suit backstage came to the center of the stage and grabbed the mic and turned to the crowed.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Everyone cheers. "Alright, alright, we're having a good time. It's great to see you all here tonight but I just have an announcement to make. This summer we are holding a car show over at Phoenix, Arizona. We have the most baddass race cars you'll see in person and you never know we might have a race." Everyone started to cheer again and roared.

"I bet you they're gonna have those illegal street racing at night." Anna thought out loud.

"Who cares, they're trying to bring as much people in to place bets. I'm telling you they will make a lot of money. Build a team make one person race to win, and you become rich. With more races of course."

"Mhmm and why don't see you spending cash to take me places."

"Anna shh! Don't say that out loud. And for your information not to many rich people live here."

"Except me."

"Yah, except you but rarely anyone knows about the competitions we hold –And we happen to start a race whenever we want to, got it?"

"Whatever", Anna smirked, "you have an addiction with racing."

"What else am I supposed to do when the weather is hot? Can't go snowboarding."

"You really miss living up in the higher states don't you?"

"It was my life, moving around changing foster homes was always something I hated. Here living in Florida for about 2 years, it gets boring. To me at least."

"Glad you meet me huh?!" Anna turned around to focus her attention to the stage as everyone got louder.

"And we have a special guest tonight in the crowd! No one famous just someone I know who I'd like to give a shout out too."

Anna heard the guy's voice lower a bit and she studied the guy's face for a moment. He looked very familiar. Then realization hit her. Before she could react she felt two security guards standing on both of her sides. She got scared and Kristoff tried to get to her but was blocked off and another guard grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Kristoff No! Stop!" The men pulled her back as she tried to go after him. Kristoff was now gone from the crowd. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. She looked out on the stage to see the guy gone and the band started playing again. Anna was led out of the area and was still being held by the men she then saw the man from stage in front of her. "Busted," was the only thing he said.

_Totally screwed, my own stepdad caught me._

* * *

><p><strong>And there was chapter 1! Now I promise to put all wall of the characters from the movie in the story and I'll throwing in a couple of other Disney characters but it will only be for a while. I do have one OC and i'm sure you can already guess who it is. The mom and dad of Anna and Elsa are still included and I'm actually going to name them. So if you like what i'm about to offer, Review, Fav, Follow, or Whatever and I'll post soon!<strong>


	2. A Sister? (Rewritten)

The door flew open which startled the mom who still was in the kitchen. "Oh, sweet Eva! I'm home!" Said the husband happily. He walked in with about four men behind and Eva looked toward the two men who seemed to be carrying her daughter.

"Anna? How did you-?"

"She did the sneaking out thing anything," he said calmly pretending to be sympathetic. "What is this? Like the hundredth time you've been caught in the streets?" he wondered.

"Third." Eva corrected walking past her husband to get her daughter away from them.

"Three times!? Whatever it's still too many! I demand you to teach her about the authority I have to expect from this house!"

"Roger, she isn't a handful honestly she does have some respect."

"Not for him." Anna muttered through her teeth. Her mother lightly shook her to remind her to be quiet in front of her 'father'.

Eva returned to her husband. "Please Roger can you at least give her some freedom to go out with some friends?"

"Hasn't she gone out enough already?" He was slowly getting irritated. "And besides it's not like she has any friends."

"I do too!"

"Please Anna that stupid boyfriend of yours? Last time I remember he was placed under house arrest."

"That was your fault and I know you did it on purpose."

"Eva, send your child to her room I'll deal with her later." He, already annoyed walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

Eva tugged Anna's arm lightly, "Come on Anna." Anna went up ahead of her mother and stomped on the stairs furiously. Eva didn't like it whenever Anna and Roger would fight. Let alone she doesn't like fighting with him. Anna threw the door open with anger and fell on top of her bed face down. Eva looked at her daughter feeling sorry for her. She didn't deserve this. She walked over to her bed and sat on the end.

"Why does he do this?" Anna's voice came from the pillow.

"Anna you know why, he doesn't want anyone to see you and find out you're his daughter. You could be in danger once they know who you are."

"Well too bad, and I'm not his daughter!" Anna never wanted him to be her father when her parents got married.

"He shouldn't even be doing those things. Gambling is bad enough but for him and to go around stealing property from others, forcing other to do dangerous jobs for him for his own benefit! It's terrible." She was almost in tears. "Why did you marry him?"

"He was different before Anna. Yes he's awful but he supports you and me."

"Yeah, taking our own money. Why didn't you just stay with your first husband, I'm pretty sure he worked out his issues."

"Anna it never worked out and besides he would've never been home."

"Roger's never home!" Anna was now crying. "Mom, just leave him please. We can move to France to be with your family and reopen that account of yours and-"

"Hey!" Eva whispered loudly trying to quiet down her daughter. "I know my account will benefit us for a lifetime but you and I both understand why I can't open it."

"But we'll be gone if we just run away,"

"Your father,"

"Roger."

"Anna, seriously. He will find us no matter what. If we get caught things will get worse. Sweetie you have to trust me on this. One day when you're older you'll…understand.

Anna remained quiet. She still didn't understand why she has to live her life this way. Why her mother is involved in her stepdad's life. She'll find out soon. Eva gave Anna her pajamas for the night and helped her under the covers. Anna suddenly remembered.

"Kristoff! Mom dad took Kristoff away from me and I haven't since him since. Did you think he…"

Eva started at her, "I doubt it. He really wouldn't harm him he just got rid of him from the scene you caused tonight. Kristoff isn't that harsh to others right?"

"Are you sure?" Anna was still worried. Normally her stepdad would injure anyone who did things that he displeased. Kristoff would sometimes resist but hopefully he listened to him.

Eva went to Anna's desk and grabbed her laptop sitting her and handed it to Anna. "I would check if I were you" She smiled and left her room closing the door.

Anna was already on her messages, she tried to contact Kristoff but he hasn't replied for five minutes. _He probably did give them his attitude and tried to fight back. Oh please Kristoff I hope you didn't anything irrational. _She waited until she heard a message popped up. It was him!

**Kristoff: **_Hey, sorry about what happened tonight, we shouldn't have gone._

**Anna:**_ It's cool, it was still fun. They didn't do anything to you did they?_

**Kristoff: **_No they didn't, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me this time. Are you ok? Last time you were caught you came to school crying with bruises only I could notice. _

**Anna: **_I'm good. He was just irritated by me. You can tell he didn't want to deal with me…but he'll talk to me later_

**Kristoff:**_ Anna why do you even bother staying in that house? _

**Anna: **_My mother is the only family member I have left. And this is want she wants. I might as well stay by her side. And I'll be I so much trouble if I just leave. I wouldn't want to worry my mom and cause more trouble to her. I love her Kristoff._

**Kristoff: **_I'm just worried about you…I don't want you to keep living under this guy's useless orders. I want to be with you freely without having to cautiously look around and always protect you if anything happens to you. _

**Anna:**_ And if I was free you wouldn't protect me? _

**Kristoff**_: I mean I still would! No one should hurt you! Its just that if something happened to you know now you'd be in more trouble. I care for you Anna I really do I hope you didn't think of another meaning when I said that!_

**Anna:**_ Hey relax Kris I knew what you meant I was just messing with you ;)_

**Kristoff:**_ Oh…ok then…_

Anna saw an Ad bar flashing on the top of her screen. Stupid Ads always bothered her but saw what the Ad was sponsoring. HOLLYWOOD, LOS ANGELES OF CAPITAL. Anna would normally ignore it however this time she wondered, was this hoe most movie stars started out, from nothing and then into something big? Musicians as well right? Even the people who work behind the cameras and industries. Most are famous for their created work. The girl has already been working for a year and now she's causing trouble? Anna continued to think until she heard a message pop up.

**Kristoff:**_ You still there?_

**Anna**_: Ya, sorry I just thinking._

**Kristoff**_: …about?_

**Anna:**_ What do you think of L.A? _

**Kristoff:**_ Cars_

**Anna**_: Other than that silly. Just look at what it has to offer. Have you noticed that many people who have big dreasm start out in over there and then make it big? _

**Kristoff**_: L.A is crazy but it does offer amazing opportunities for anyone to start a business or career. And don't forget the places they have. All the entertainment it's like a playground for everyone there. They're all spoiled there haha._

**Anna: **_Have you ever gone to California?_

**Kristoff**_: Only to San Diego. I lived there for the longest actually with an awesome foster family that used to take care of me. Annoying but I wished I stayed with them. _

**Anna:**_ Well then looks like we need to go to Los Angeles then. We could go on a road trip! It would be so much fun. Maybe we can get a fresh start in our lives. _

**Kristoff: **_As awesome as the sounds Anna I think you forgot one important thing. You just got caught for what? The third time? Stop taking these risks right after you've been brought down. We'll just have to wait. Maybe when we're done with high school. _

**Anna: **_But that's like in one year._

**Kristoff: **_Anna it's one more year. At least be happy that today was the last day of school!_

**Anna**_: Ya then tomorrow is boring Saturday. _

**Kristoff**_: Don't worry we'll do something on Sunday. _

**Anna:**_ Why not tomorrow?_

**Kristoff**_: Anna remember what we just talked about?_

**Anna:**_ Ok Ok fine I'll see you Sunday. What are you gonna be doing tomorrow? _

**Kristoff:**_ It's a surprise._

**Anna:**_ Please don't go racing_

**Kristoff:**_ I'm not! My foster dad found out I took his car again so I won't be driving for a while. _

**Anna:**_ Whatever! That's what you get! Ok goodnight loser!_

Anna closed her laptop and placed it under bed being too lazy to get up and put it back to where it belongs. Before she could fall asleep, she heard yelling. _They're fighting again. _Anna tried to ignore the argument and covered her head with the pillow.

"_She gonna turn out just like her!" _Anna was now paying attention. It was Roger talking. Were they talking about her?

"_No she won't!"_

"_Do you remember what happened last time. She almost died and it was because of her!"_

"_She was confused and depressed, she didn't know what she was doing."_

"_And yet you still decided to send her away?!"  
><em>There was silence. Anna was confused. Who was this other person they we're talking about?

"_And if Anna continues to rebel she will become just like her! A whore, a trouble maker, she'll even start hurting herself! Just like her sister!"_

_Sister! _Anna thought, was the person he was comparing me too supposed to be her sister?

"_Elsa is just confused and I'm tired about both of us not being able to my youngest daughter that she has an older sister."_

A sister. And her name was Elsa. Anna was now anxious. _I have a sister. I have and older sister. And her name is Elsa. _Anna was thinking carefully now. Did Elsa still have the same last name that she does. Anna Arendelle, and Elsa Arendelle. _Where is she now? Is it really true?_


	3. Running Away

**Finally updated! Well anyway if you haven't I decided to update the other two chapter and changed a couple of things. Nothing to big though but yeah reread them again if you haven't. So here's Chapter 3! Oh and sorry in advance if the font size has changed during the story...and if there's any errors in the story. **

* * *

><p>Anna was bored, Saturday in the afternoon and she was already bored. Well it wasn't the first time she was bored. She thought about calling Kristoff to ask him if they wanted to do something together but she remembered he was gonna be busy today. She was afraid to leave her room that morning thinking that her stepdad might still be in the house. She did not want to deal with him at all today.<p>

"Anna you want to help me with lunch." Eva said through the door.

"Eh," replied Anna lazily. But she suddenly remember something. The conversation her mother and stepdad had. The girl, who was apparently her sister.

"Well, I call you when it's ready. Thought you might have wanted to do something."

"Wait!" Anna called out falling off her bed. "I need to talk to you!" Anna got up and opened the door. Eva took a surprise by Anna's sudden excitement. "Last night I heard you and him talking about a girl named Elsa, and I may be wrong but I heard she was supposed to be my sister?"

Her mother was shocked. She stayed quiet for a while looking down. Anna stood there nervous, was it wrong to bring up the subject? Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. Her mother looked up at her again and smiled sadly. "How about he eat out today?"

They were sitting in a casual dining restaurant but not to fancy for them. They didn't mind though it reminded them they were also part of the regular people.

"So I really do have a sister?" Anna asked finishing her lunch.

"Yes you do, she left when you were 5. I think she's currently living in L.A as well with your father. It's sad I haven't gotten any contact with her for a few years.

"Why didn't she stay with us?"

"She wasn't stable enough to live with you for during the time. She had many complications with Roger and of course he sent her away to a boarding school to get away from her. However after a few years of living alone I guess she was tired of it and ran away. Your father called a month later to tell us he found her and said it would be better if she stayed with a relative at least. She doesn't really live with him but she's around the area so that when she really needed someone he would be there."

"I thought he didn't want to deal with us."

"He does! But he's been cleaning his act up and to make it up to us he wants to be a father to Elsa again. They were so close when she was younger, she was daddy's little girl. He would do the same for you but since you are already living with me and Roger, he wasn't able too take you in as well. He loves you still Anna even though he's seen you for 4 years. He really wants to see you again."

"I really want to meet him again. It's sad because I don't remember much about him. Can you tell me why he had problems."

"He used to be an alcoholic, it wasn't as bad when he and I got married but before he was awful. Stealing and gambling was all he did until he meet me.

"Like Roger.." Anna compared.

"Let's not worry about him right now. Ya he was like him but your father was sweet and loving and when we had you two," she trailed off becoming lost in her thoughts remembering her memories but they were pleasant and she smiled, "It was like he had left all his troubles behind and became a different man."

Anna just sat there. Now she knows that her father is doing well and she really does have a sister. It seems like they aren't in much trouble anymore. She really wants to see her family again. "I want to meet them again."

"I would give everything help you see them too. But it would never be enough."

"I understand and I won't argue. Not to be rude but you made a mistake going out with Roger."

Her mother looked away. "It wasn't my decision." Anna stared at her mother again. "What?"

Eva's phone went off and realized it was her alarm setting off to remind her that her husband will soon be home. "We have to go now Anna, your father is almost home!" She quickly paid the bill and they both left.

It was 6:00 pm now. Again, Anna was bored but she in her mother's room this time. She was lying on the bed with the remote on her hand switching channels. Nothing good on. She turned her head to look at her mother's closet. _Well I guess she wouldn't mind me playing dress up again. _She went over to her closet and opened it. There were three reason's she loved her closet: 1; It's a huge walk in closet, 2; Her clothes and shoes were absolutely gorgeous! and 3; She could almost fit in them.

It has been an hour and now Anna was in a red high low sleeveless dress. She examines herself in the mirror and plays around with some poses she's seen some models do. "Do I look sophisticated yet Mr. Perfect?" She turns over to her mother's make up and begins to apply a light brown eye shadow and put on red lipstick. Something simple, she didn't want to look like a clown. A knock on the door is heard and Anna calls out allowing the person to walk in. She expected it would be her mother but when she turned around she noticed it was Roger instead. Anna freezes.

"Anna, sweetheart, is that really you!? Wow you have been growing up quickly. But don't you think this is a little to fast?" He gets closer to her and Anna tries to lean away from him.

"Whatever why are you home so early? Don't you have better things to do outside of this place?" She tries to avoid eye contact with him and she sits back down on the bed with her back facing him.

"I just thought I would come home and spend time with my lovely family. Surely you miss having me around."

"I missed it when you're not around," Anna mumbled but it was loud enough for Roger to hear. He become irritated so he grabbed Anna and forced her to face him.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit missy!" He growled toward her. "Don't think you can get away with anything just but saying what ever you want to me. Remember I still care for and keep you hear, so don't try anything stupid and think you can get get rid of me cause you can't do it at all. With or without me, you and your mother will be forever poor no matter how much money you guys really have. I keep that account now."

Anna struggled to get out of his hold. Roger just watched her and smirks. "You know. You're just like your mother." Anna stops. "Always speaking her mind, fights back to defend herself, independent." Each example he gives he leans in closer to her. "And...very sophisticated looking and now that your getting older...you have grown to become a very lovely woman to look at." Uncomfortable. "It doesn't matter," this isn't right, "You're not really my daughter anyway." Anna now frightened she knees him and runs out the room and roger falls to the ground in pain. Anna runs to the living room and calls out for her mom but no answer. "How dare you!" She hears him from upstairs and knows he is about to get her now. She looks at the door that leads to the outside of her house. It's either she stays like she's supposed to and get a beating, or she chooses her freedom.

Anna runs out the door.

Anna is having a difficult time running down the street barefoot especially with her mother's dress still on. She continues to run until she hits downtown. Anna stops and rests for a while. As she was trying to catch her breath strangers were watching her pant and trying to relax. She then looks up and notices a man standing in front of her. "How much?"

"What?" Anna totally confused especially in her surroundings she looks around carefully and notices there are other women who seem a lot older and...sluty. _Oh no._ Anna glances back at the stranger slowly and replies, "um no sir, I'm not-" The man grabs her and tries to pull her into his car. She tries to fight back but she already knows she won't win. As she gets pulled into the car, she found another man in the car. This is not going to end well. Then she blacked out.

Anna woke up feeling a hard and uncomfortable mattress underneath her. She remembered what happened to her. She quickly looked down and was relieved to see that her dress was still on. "Come on, lets do it before she wakes up. _Hell no_ she thought. She jumped out of the bed and went to door and slammed it shut. "Hey!" She quickly locks the door. "Open the damn door!" She steps back in fear as she sees the door beginning to shake. Anna finds a small shelf and pushes it against the door just to make sure they don't break in.

"Damn ya idiot you left the money inside too." Anna hears what he meant and immediately starts to find in she looks across the room and finds the money. She grabs it not bothering to count it and goes towards the window. As she steps out she notices she was three stories high. She silently prays and then holds on the pole next to her and slowly and carefully starts to make her way down. She was already halfway down when she finally heard the room above from the where she escaped finally broke in. "Shit she's gone! And took the money!" The yelling startled Anna and she fell down letting out a yelp. The two men heard it and found her out the window. She looks up and ignoring her pain she makes a run for it. She runs farther until she doesn't hear the men shouting out after her.

Anna is lost. She doesn't know where to go now. She can't go back to the house and deal with Roger but her mother most be worried sick by now. Wait! Kristoff!

Anna runs down a street crowded with people and looks out into the street. Two cars were rushing down. Anna looks ahead and finds a shadow in the car to the right. That's Kristoff. She cheers along with the crowd hoping to Kristoff to make it first. He's almost behind, it may be a tie. "Come on Kristoff." His car begins to drive forward as they are getting near the finish line. Just a few feet away from the finish line he passes he car next to him and wins the race. Anna cheers and runs over to the front to meet up with kristoff.

Kristoff jumps out of the car excited and yells in victory. Everyone else joins in his victory cheer then Kristoff turns to his opponent and smirks at him. "I believe someone owes me $300!" The person with an annoyed look roughly handed the money over to Kristoff and walks away. Kristoff full of pride put the money on his pocket and enjoyed everyone's continued cheering. The crowd clams down and know Kristoff was about to head back but he heard a voice. A high pitch voice, to which he recognized it would belong to a girl. "Kristoff!" He turns to the voice and was shocked to see his friend outside the house she was not aloud to leave...and in a dress! "Wow Anna how did you-" Anna gets closer but ended up tripping and falling on to Kristoff's chest. He was blushing when he caught her and felt her bare arms. They were cold. "Anna why are you here. And...why are you wearing...that."

"Oh my gosh Kristoff it's a long story I don't even want get into it but we need to leave now!" Anna pulls Kristoff with her.

"Hold on, where are we going?"

"Los Angeles!"

"Wait, what?!" He stops

"Kristoff, geez pay attention I said we're going to Los Angeles! That's in California!" She attempts to pull Kristoff with her but he doesn't,

"Anna, I heard what you said but are you crazy! We can't just go pack up and leave! It's miles away! Not a trip to the grocery store! And aren't you in trouble by your parents? What would they do if they see you gone!"

"I can't go back over there now, I don't even have a place to stay!" Anna starts to tear up.

"What? What's exactly going on right now?" Anna begins to stutter trying to find to words to say to Kristoff but they don't sound English. Kristoff Notices Anna feeling uneasy and can sense that she wants to cry. Before he could help her he starts to her sirens and people screaming and running away while cars driving off. "Shit I forgot, come on Anna we need to leave now he runs off dragging her along.

"What about the car?"

"It's not even mine!"

"What?!"

They made it to a park and the were sitting on the swings. Kristoff lend Anna his sweater since she had been running around with nothing to keep her warm and he sat listening to every word Anna was telling him. She told him everything she heard and went through today. After hearing her story Kristoff only had one thing to say. "Let's go to California."

Anna was surprised, "Y-you're serious?

"I think it's about time you meet your sister, maybe once you meet her I think you might find the answers to why you're living this way. Plus it's time you got your adventure."

Anna was delighted by what Kristoff told her. But then she frowned again. "But wait, you don't even have your driver's license. What if something happens to us?"

Kristoff stares at her for a moment, "Hold on." He reaches into his back pocket to get his wallet and hands it to her. Anna opens it and finds a card that gets her excited again. "You got your driver's license!"

"That's right! Now let's head back to my place. You can spend the night over there, you gonna need some rest even after what you have been through tonight."

"Thank you Kris."

"No problem and I'll even lend you some of my clothes for now. I'm pretty sure you want to get of that. Oh I just remembered, we gonna need money and I only have 300 on me right now."

Anna remembers the money she grabbed from the place she was at. She reaches into her bra to find it unaware Kristoff was staring at her blushing. He tried to keep it cool but it wasn't working. _It's cool girls do this all the time right? Why can't I turn my head!._ Anna gets the money and counts it.

"1000 dollars" They both looked at each other shocked.

"Um I was gonna say something but I don't think you'd want to hear it after what you experienced tonight."

"Good choice."

"But what if that can't help us?"

"Oh don't worry, I know my ways. Did you forget who you're friends' with?"


	4. Lonely

**It's been a long time since I've uploaded! This is going to be a SUPER short chapter and I'm sorry about that, I was planning on a chapter but issues of course occur. It was supposed to be that start of the adventure but this is a filler. Plus I think its time you meet a new character. **

Alone. All alone. And cold. She felt her bare arms cold and the wet floor as well. She didn't mind, she didn't care. Hugging her legs with her head on her arms she is remembering the past. It was not pleasant. It was not a childhood. She looks up and sees herself through a mirror across from her. She was ugly, disgusting, not pure, too pale, weak, and covered in red. Looks at her arms. Red covered everywhere. Her entire body went cold now. There was nothing she could understand. A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her silence. "Elsa hurry up it's almost time to leave." It was a calm voice but also sounded urgent.

"I'll be out in a minute," she relied quietly. Still sitting on the ground the person from behind the door knew she wasn't ready.

"I know how you feel Elsa but you know why we have to do this. It wasn't my choice. I didn't want you to have to go through it." The person walked away and she slowly got up to go to the sink. She washes her arms and says to herself, "I know dad, I know it wasn't your choice. I'm just doing it for her."

Elsa walks out of her apartment building with her father behind her and get into the car and drive off.

"Elsa," her father started calmly, "just do whatever they tell you to do. If you go against them you might get in more serious trouble that you don't like." He was a changed father, he normally was always happy to be with his daughter but everyday he grows more concerned and worried for her.

"But if I do refuse it wouldn't matter. That's all they want…to get me in a huge mess." She stares out the window. L.A was a dream for everyone but for her it was a nightmare. It was hell.

Although she should feel depressed, she's actually bored. It's a fascinating lifestyle but having to do things in other people's way is just so boring. Being bored in life isn't worth living. She covers her hand with her sleeves checking to make sure no one saw her arms. She didn't even want to father to know. Getting help wouldn't solve everything for her. She continues to stare out the window watching everyone smiling while living a life of their own while she's being controlled.


	5. Helping Some new Friends

**Let me, I'm Terrible right? I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but so far no complaints about me updating the story so I feel ok, no pressure. Anyway here's Chapter 5. **

* * *

><p><em>It was cold, that was what she felt. She opens her eyes with a blurred vision, only identifying three moving figures. They we're talking for sure, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. As her vision gets clearer, she shifts her eyes around the room to see that she was in a hospital room. She finds the door to the hallway and finds a girl sitting in a chair looking down; across from her room. The man in the room soon ends the conversation with his wife and the doctor and leaves the room; he meets the girl outside alone and by the looks of it she was scared. Little Anna, still on the bed, wants to see what would happen to girl across the room, but the doctor steps in fronts of her way as he explains her situation to her mother. Anna tries to look out of the room; her mother thinks she in pain or afraid and tries to calm her, but it's not working. She starts to act up: screaming and begging to know where she is and why she's here. She turns her focus back out on the hallway seeing the man taking the girl away. The last thing she sees is the girl making eye contact with her.<em>

"Anna, wake up! Gosh you're so difficult to get up. WAKE UP!" Kristoff hits her with a pillow multiple times until Anna woke up. She roughly stops him while keeping her eyes closed. Waking up immediately is not a wonderful way in the morning. She lays she head back down. "5 more minutes", she whispered.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." "I don't remember." "Well, you ought to get up now or you'll never get your hair fixed in time to leave the house to find you sister. Hell, if you keep doing this we might not leave at all."

Anna gave in and slowly got up. She first starts with her hair knowing she can't change yet since Kristoff was still in the room. Last night, Anna snuck into his house without disturbing his parents. His parents don't know that she's here and they still wouldn't want her so he had to explain to her that she needs to keep quiet the entire time. Anna thought it was sweet of him to risk something like that for the safety of her, but she still feels like it was wrong. Although, how was she going to leave the house?

"Hey, um, Kris? How am I supposed to leave your room without letting either of your parents seeing me?"

Kristoff stops, realizing he had not thought that part through, but he shrugs it off; "Don't worry about it I got it." He finishes packing his two bags of what they both will need on the trip. "Ok, I'm going to put these in the car we're taking so you can get ready; you have the room to yourself." He heads to the door but turns back to give her a last instruction. "Oh, I forgot, when you're done just come downstairs and wait at the last step. I'll be waiting for you, and when I distract them, just leave out the door. It should be open for you." With that, he leaves the room.

He heads downstairs and gets to the leaving room heading to the front door. "Hold on there!" Kristoff freezes. "What on earth are you doing?" It was his dad, or foster dad. He's sitting at the table eating breakfast, with a beer. _Great,_ Kristoff thought. "Well, I was actually gonna tell you this sooner before, but um, since I'm on summer break-And I got fired recently- I was thinking of just going with a friend to a…go on a road trip. Yeah, I kinda need to go see a this other friend from a different state to give them something." Kristoff stops and his foster dad just stares at him confused. "Basically I won't be here for a few weeks." His dad takes a sip of his beer. "Whatever." He goes back to eating. Kristoff sees Anna and he signals for her to leave. "Hey dad, can I borrow the other car for the trip?"

"What!? Hey I need that car son. Like hell I'll lend it to you." "Come on, I really need it and I promise no legal troubles." "Why should I trust you! Just leave already you're making me irritated and I haven't gone to work yet." Kristoff decided it wasn't going to work so he just leaves the house.

"So are we getting the car?" "Nope." "Huh!? Well now what are we going to do?" "Use the keys I kept from him last night." "Kristoff, no that's awful." "Do you want to go or not?" "…..Fine!" He starts the engine and drives out of the driveway. "Kay, do you have the map?" "Check, and you got all the money?" "Check." Anna is now full of excitement. "Alright then let's go!"

3 hours have passed. And for the past two hours Anna has been complaining about how far they have gotten and how long 'till they get there. They have also fought over about the radio since they both wanted different stations. Kristoff wanted to stick with rock n' roll because it felt perfect in him to drive with but Anna wanted to listen to the pop music on the modern radio because she was bored. They both ended up on a talk show that they didn't care about as the person on the radio was saying cheesy quotes and reminiscing on the 60s. Like they would care. But they have left the state though. They made it to Alabama and are on their way to Mississippi.

"I'm going to pull over to a gas station."

"What? Why?"

"To like, get gas."

"Oh yeah, right." Anna was anxious during the entire trip. She was more focused on getting to California right away. They pull up a small town, with a rest area. They park and they both get out of the car and stretched , moving their limbs since they've been in the car for a few hours.

"Eww, it's hot!" Anna complained.

"Well it is summer. I hate it hot, I wish it was cooler."

"Winter IS your favorite season, I would've known that."

"Can you go into the store and pay for the gas?" Kristoff hands her the money.

"Yeah, whatever." Anna lazily takes the money from his hand and slowly makes her way into the store. She enters and feels the cool air from the AC cool her down and takes a moment to refresh herself. She eventually pays but didn't want to leave. Knowing they might need something she goes to open the door to get Kristoff's attention.

"Kristoff do you need anything? I'm paying."

"Um yeah sure anything, up to you, but make it quick we gotta go!"

"Gotcha!."

Kristoff takes the pump and puts it into the car. A white van pulls in and three men came out dressed in red suits. The two men look normal and in red suits while the other was short, like half of one of the men's size. Kristoff took notice of this and recognized the two taller men. He could have sworn he had seen them before. _Wait! No way._ Kristoff finally remembered. _Those were to two men at the festival. And there headed toward to store. I have to warn Anna._ He finished on his car and raced straight inside.

Anna was looking at the shelf deciding what to get. He enters the store changing moods, enjoying the AC. He spotted her, about to yell her name but the men had already entered. He runs towards, grabs her and hides in the corner on the ground where they can't see him.

"Jesus Kristoff! What the hell was that?! You don't just run into a girl and pin her to the ground in the middle of the store and," He shuts her up by covering her mouth and she becomes frustrated and forces the hand off. There was no time for her to ramble.

"Anna we're in danger-You're in danger! I just saw these two men walk into the store who work for your dad."

Anna gets worried and whispers quietly. "Are you sure?" He nods. She peaks over to try to find them but no luck. "I can't see."

"They're right there." She peaks again. She shrugs it off. "Don't remember, I always lose track of whoever's who."

"Well then can you explain who is that other guy who is…small?"

Anna peaks one more time and this time, she recognized the face. "Oh my goodness, He's working with my dad."

"Well no duh."

"You don't understand. He's like partners with my dad and they both work together to make and steal money. I think he owns a casino in Vegas."

"We'll talk about that later Anna, we got to go."

"How are we gonna get past them?"

Kristoff looks around and finds a pair of sunglasses and gets the red handkerchief from his back pocket. "Here, put these on and wrap that around you head."

"Are you really sure this will work?"

"Trust me, there are some people who fall for that." She puts it on and the get to head toward the door. The three men's back are facing them and they are talking to the cashier behind the counter who looks uncomfortable. They quietly attempt their way towards the exit until an employee stops them.

"Hold it right there, you gonna need to pay for those glasses if you're leaving the store!"

Everyone in the room turn to look at them, including the three men. They were looking at them suspiciously. Kristoff thinks for a minute while Anna looked terrified. "Your right! What were we thinking! Here take the money it's all yours! Keep the Change." They head towards the door. "No fella, I think you need to go do it the proper way." He hands the money back. "Damn teenagers these days."

They slowly head towards the cash register. Of course I would have been simple to return the sunglasses, but everyone in the room was staring and if the men see her eyes and find out it's Roger's step daughter, they're screwed. Anna follows behind him and then stand to his right as the men stood to his left. She slowly takes off the glasses and hands them over. As the guy and checking out the item they're purchasing, one of the men stares at Kristoff making Kristoff feel uncomfortable.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Kristoff didn't want to lie but he didn't want to say anything either.

"Maybe." That was all he came up with. "Have I seen you?"

"Oh, I remember, back at the festival!" _Shit._ "Hope you learned your lesson kid, don't mess with our system."

"Oh yes! I clearly learned my lesson!"

"And now you've got a new girlfriend? Geez, you need to stop finding new chicks to screw."

At this point both Anna and Kristoff were angry. Anna tries to ignore it but sneezes.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Anna froze.

"Hey I know that voice."

"No you don't!" Anna says.

"Anna stop!"

"Kristoff!"

"Ah-Ha! It's the missing daughter!" The short man yells. "Get her!" Kristoff tells Anna to run as tries his best to hold them off so Anna could get a head start but he gets punched in the gut. The man picks him up and turns to the short man. "Duke, what do I do now?" "You get the damn girl!" But the men get distracted by another short man, but not as short as the Duke, with short brown hair and pale skin, a little chubby, and seems rather happy. "Hi! Could you guys help me with directions, you see I'm frankly and lost and would like to get back on the road and," they finally move past him. "Well, maybe later!" He waves at them.

Outside the duo jump into the car and start the engine. It wasn't until one of Duke's men grabbed Anna out of the car and Kristoff soon joined the gang. They were trapped now. Duke takes a look at Anna and says, "You're in so much trouble princess." Anna scoffs and Kristoff tries to break free. "And you! You're in just as much trouble as she is in. And because of you did I can have you arrested!"

"Hey guys!" The guy in the store comes outside. "Can you help with directions? I'm totally lost."

Anna and Kristoff just stare at him. Is this guy seriously oblivious to what's happening to them?

"Um…does it look like we can help you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry you two seem busy! I'll leave you be then! Bye!"

Anna and Kristoff look at each other. _Is this guy for real?_

Duke sees the man head toward their van. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I heard a bark. Do you have a doggy? Oh I love doggies!?"

"No get away!" But it was too late. He opens the door and out jumps a Great Dane, vicious and growling at the men who have kept him locked in then van.

"Shit! Do you have the sleeping drug!"

"No it's still in the van."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to shoot him."

"What!?" Anna and Kristoff say at the same time.

"What? It's not like it's of use to us." But then the dog attacked and Duke dropped the gun. Kristoff breaks free and knocks the other guy holding Anna and takes her to the car. The engine was still on so they had the chance to go right away but the dog hits the car getting their attention.

"Anna open the back door."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Anna crawls into the back and opens the door and the Great Dane jumps in. She closes it and Kristoff hits the pedal as the men race towards them.

They drive at about 80 miles per hour and then slows down trusting that they were not being followed. It was silent in the car until Anna breaks the silence. "So what are we gonna do about the dog?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to go back with those guys though. Poor guy here has suffered enough." He's reaching back and pats him.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know. Can we keep him?"

"Are you crazy? We'll have to make a lot of stops and we'll need to spend the money on him too and we need it for both of us to survive the trip."

"Please Anna. I'll be responsible for him. I'll be the one to take to take care of him." It was like a child begging his mom to get a dog. But Anna had never seen Kristoff this happy before. So she decided.

"Ok, you can keep the dog." Kristoff smiles a grin that reaches his eyes and she sees it. It made her heart melt and thought it was really cute. It made her smile too.

"Ok first we need to find a name for him."

"Well on the collar here it says his name is Sven." The two teenagers froze. They looked at each other confused. "Did you say that?" "No, I thought you did."

"You guys are silly! It was me!" They look at the back seat. Anna screams and Kristoff almost drove off the road. It was the same weird guy from the gas station. "What are you doing in my car?!"

"Oh, you see, it seemed chaotic out there in the gas station so I decided to sit in the car for a while until it died down and I could ask to help. But here I am now!"

Anna calms down and look at the man. "Do you still need help?"

"Oh yes! I need to get to Louisiana. New Orleans to be specific."

"We can take you there! We're driving by there anyway."

"Oh road trip! Where you guys heading to?"

"California." Kristoff answered him with a sound of annoyance.

"Wow! That's really far! I wish you best of luck!"

"Well thank you…" Anna trails off noticing she hasn't learned his name yet. Olaf sees it.

"Olaf! My name is Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

"Don't you think it's a little too hot for warm hugs." Kristoff Points out.

"Nope!"

"Well you seem like a happy fellow. I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna, and whose Mr. Grumpy over here." Olaf pokes at him annoyingly.

"His name is Kristoff. And I don't think he likes what you're doing."

"Aw cheer up buddy! It's a road trip! To California! It's going to be amazing!"

"You at like you're a part of this trip."

"That's the spirit Kristoff!"

"Do we really have to drive him to Louisiana, Anna?"

"Hey! I let you keep Sven, at lease let me help Olaf."

"Fine." Kristoff felt defeated. It's going to be long day. At least he's got Sven. What made his day was when Sven came to the front and rested his head on his shoulder.


End file.
